How Miku Takes it to far
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: Len is Miku's pet, Len really dosen't mind until Miku takes it a bit to far with her abuse. What will happen? A cute little one-shot, with a little pinch of yaoi. Yes, this is a repost.


A day in the life of Miku and her boy toy

PS, if I get this out before the second part of 'Texts', I'm making a community called 'WTF Vocaloid fanfics' for screwed up Vocaloid fanfics and hard to find Vocaloid pairings, send in suggestions so I have something to add before I set up the community (:

Also, how the fuck can I write this fast? Wait, I was working on this when my computer was being an ass

I'm also taking a short break, I will post something in early November, Happy Early Halloween to all the people who read my fics

* * *

Miku yawned as she woke up, stretching in her bed as she used one hand to wipe the small trail of droll that leaked from her mouth as she slept, she blinked lazily, looking at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking to the side, seeing if her boy-toy was there. She growled, sitting up and looking around. Her vision slightly blurry as she looked over, then she heard a slight creaking, as if someone was opening her door; she squinted, seeing her blond haired boy-toy trying to sneak out.

She coughed, Len stopped what he was doing to look over at Miku, fear in his eyes as Miku reached over and grabbed a leash and cat ears, and smiled.

Miku started the day by dressing up Len in her customary clothing, Len felt so ridiculous, Miku didn't have to get dressed because she slept in her day clothes, within a few minutes, her and Len were out the door, Len had his head bowed as Miku smiled at him and tugged on the leash, telling Len to look forward, he sighed, looking up as they made their way to the breakfast hall.

Meanwhile, Miku caught a glimpse of Luka; Miku grimaced as Luka approached him with a smile and began to talk to her about something she didn't give a fuck about.

Len gulped as Luka talked to her, Luka was oblivious to the fact that Miku hated her, Miku simply smiled and pretended to be interested in whatever Luka was saying. Once that was over, Miku frowned, mumbling some insult directed towards Luka. Len sighed, Miku pulled on the leash, Len choked and Miku continued with her day.

_Nine AM- 12 PM _

_Eat breakfast-_

_Avoid Luka- :( _

_See Gaku-pie-_

_More stuff decided throughout the time range_

Miku and Len made their way to the breakfast hall, it was only nine thirty, breakfast was still hot and Gakupo was sitting down at his usual spot with a thing of pancakes, Miku smiled and ran over to get her breakfast and sit next to Gakupo, of course, Len had to choose his food fast or Miku would get pissed.

Len only got a banana, two, actually, Miku had cereal, she wasn't that hungry and wanted to sit next to her beloved Gakupo.

Gakupo smiled as Miku sat next to him, despite Miku having some giant ass crush on him, Gakupo never noticed, or has and really doesn't care, Miku was happy as long as he was around, Gakupo felt something in his pocket and began to what looks like reading something, then Gakupo choked. Miku gasped, slapping his back until Gakupo could breathe again. Len sighed, watching Miku console Gakupo and give him a rather common kiss on the cheek, Gakupo blushed, smiling at Miku. Len peeled the banana and took a bite.

Then all of a sudden, Gakupo looked over at Len as if he just noticed him and smiled as if he was gonna laugh his ass off, Gakupo pointed at him and laughed, Miku laughed as well, Len blushed out of embarrassment and covered the cat ears on his head, but Gakupo and Miku kept laughing, Len felt tears well up in his eyes as the two laughed at him.

In that moment, Len jerked his body as hard as he can, but ended up slipping and falling on his ass, Miku laughed, pulling on the leash as hard as she can so Len gagged, Len felt a few stray tears slip from his eyes. Len bared his teeth, and tried once more, jerking his body away from her again with everything his small shota body had and while Miku was caught off guard, the handle slipped from her hands.

Miku gasped as Len ran away, not reacting quick enough to grab the handle before it slipped away fully, Miku growled, stomping her foot, Miku looked at Gakupo, sighing, Gakupo frowned as well, but Miku had an idea, for now, but she still needed to get Len back.

Miku shook her head, looking the direction Len ran.

Len ran down the halls as fast as he could, finding the room he was looking for within the Engloid's corridor, finally, he found the room he was looking for, tears stopped streaming from his eyes but they were red nonetheless. He knocked on the door and not to long after another blond boy around Len's age opened up the door and gasped.

Len waved at him and Oliver grabbed him taking him into his room and slamming the door behind him, Len sat on the couch along with Oliver. Oliver then asked what happened to Len, like, why was he crying and why was there a red ring around his neck. So the Len explained what Miku had done, this wasn't the first time Len came to Oliver in order to escape from Miku, but the red around his neck was a bit too far, of course, if Oliver even bothered going against Miku he would, according to Len, become her next shota boy toy.

Oliver sighed, stroking Len's hair and cheek to comfort him, Len smiled, hugging Oliver tightly like he never wanted to let him go. Oliver smiled, hugging Len back.

Meanwhile, Miku was running down the halls, calling out Len's name, why did Miku care all of a sudden? Len was her boy toy; perhaps it was just that Miku needed Len, just to take out her frustrations, like it was a permanent need for her, no matter what, even if she had Gakupo. Or maybe it was just she even realized she went too far and hurt Len, after all, it was her fault, and Gakupo's for starting to laugh at Len.

Miku stopped running through the halls and thought where Len might have been, thinking about Len's relationships with all the other ones.

Rin? No, after all, Miku and Rin were in the fujoshi club together, and after all, Rin didn't really care about Len being Miku's slave. The reason being that Rin didn't know what kind of hell her brother was in.

Kaito? No, she passed him while she was running through the halls, then she remembered, she snapped her fingers, Oliver.

Miku then ran down the hallways where the Engloid's resided, then found the door that had Oliver's face on it and opened the door, Miku opened the door, then her jaw dropped, seeing both Oliver and Len, shirtless, Len straddling Oliver and kissing him deeply, as if completely unaware that Miku was there.

Oliver gripped at Len's back, running his hand up and down his back, Miku was standing there, having a massive nosebleed, she found Len, but now was no time for her fangirl tendencies, she cough, Len and Oliver gasped, looking at Miku who was… smiling, and had blood dripping from her nose.

Len suspected that Miku was gonna video tape them, but Miku simply told Len to come over here. Len sighed, obeying his master and kissing Oliver good-bye, Len picked up his shirt, Miku didn't protest, she let Len put it on, Oliver simply watched his lover go to Miku, Oliver blew a kiss at him, Len sighed, Miku grabbed the leash and walked out the door, shutting it on the way out.

Before Miku and Len walked back to her room, Miku removed the cat ears from Len's head, (Apparently Oliver didn't notice)

Len smiled at Miku, Miku smiled, sitting on her knees and kissed Len's forehead, apologizing for what happened, of course Len, despite the hurt Miku caused him, couldn't stay mad at her forever. Miku pat his head, smiling, the stood up and walked back to her room, wanting to take a nap after all that happened. Of course, it was only one, but Miku had to rest up, for tonight was a meeting with her and the fellow fangirls.

But on the way back, Len asked if tonight was her meeting with the other fujoshi's, then why didn't she take Oliver?

Little does Len know she already took pictures.

* * *

TBC


End file.
